Passion
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: He used to only express passion in his paintings but she taught him how to with emotions as well. One-shot


Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Passion**

**Sai x Hinata**

**1. Meet**

Their eyes meet when they were introduced to each other and later that night they couldn't help but think about each other.

**2. Ramen**

He couldn't help but glance over the blond boy's head to look at her.

**3. Painting**

He had been sitting in a tree when he saw her dancing on the water's surface, he didn't know how he knew it was her but he knew.

**4. Paper**

His dark eyes continued to soak in her appearance while his hand sketched until he ran out paper and he was forced to buy another sketch pad.

**5. Skin**

A large white dog ran past him with a familiar looking jacket in its muzzle and he couldn't help but gape at the pale flawless skin when she chased after the dog.

**6. Blush**

When someone pointed out how he had been starring at her for an hour, heat rose to his cheeks and from what the book said, he knew was blushing.

**7. Different**

He looked between the four girls and just by a glance he knew that she was different.

**8. Water**

She messed water on him and he couldn't help but savour the surprised expression on her face when she looked up.

**9. Ino**

The blond girl had said something about Hinata being ugly when she noticed he was staring at the Hyuga and he suddenly stood up startling everyone, he hissed to the blond female that it was a lie.

**10. Ink**

They froze when they saw his ink bird fly into her jacket.

**11. Flower**

He stole the flower from the blond girl's hair and gave it to her when he apologized.

**12. Celebration**

They brought back the one he replaced, they all stood gathered together with happiness while they celebrated but he was only happy to discover she was standing next to him, if he classified the emotion happy correctly.

**13. Nicknames**

She asked why he hadn't given her a nickname yet and he replied that he hasn't found the right nickname.

**14. Pure**

He called Naruto by his nickname in front of her; he watched how others panicked when she asked what dick-less meant and he nicknamed her Pure.

**15. Red**

He hoped that she never noticed how much he had been staring at the red paint on her cheek.

**16. Envy**

He looked up the emotion he felt when he saw her hand brush the Uchiha's arm.

**17. Hair**

Her hair was so long; he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it.

**18. Cinnamon bun**

He sneered at the delightful treat in her hands; it got more attention than him.

**19. Stare**

She finally noticed him staring when she ate the delightful treat.

**20. Shy**

Awe gleamed in his dark eyes when her face glowed red and looked away shyly.

**21. Drool**

He wiped his mouth when he felt something wet drip from his chin when he saw her in a dress.

**22. Protective**

He walked by her side closely and sent ink rats after men who stared too long.

**23. Mission**

She went on a mission for week leaving him depressed because he missed her, the book told him that.

**24. Blood**

Her teammates stared at him as if he'd gone mad when he fussed about the speck of blood on her pants that they didn't even know was there.

**25. Star**

When the blond girl told him about stars on their date, he told her that Hinata was brighter than Supernova.

**26. Perfect**

He requested one of the girls be his model, the blond girl had a fit when he said he didn't want her, he wanted Hinata because she was perfect.

**27. Possessive**

His eyes narrowed when he noticed the Uchiha staring at her.

**28. Attack**

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when he punched the Uchiha in the jaw.

**29. Beautiful**

The blond girl declared that she was beautiful because he said so; he shook his head and pointed toward the mud covered Hinata.

**30. Faking**

He almost regretted faking he was ill so he didn't have to go on a date with the blond because Hinata began to worry but he let Hinata spoon feed him so she was happy again.

**31. Soft**

His caretaker fell asleep in his bed by his side, he couldn't resist running his finger though her long hair.

**32. Smell**

She grew confused when he saw him sniffing his bed with delight; she almost fainted when he said that it smelt like her.

**33. Cooking**

His favourite food was anything she made.

**34. Tempting**

Those lovely lips of hers were chipping away his control.

**35. Bubble**

Her teammates pointed out that he kept invading her personal space and they gaped when she shrugged saying he didn't count because he could easily slip into the bubble without breaking it.

**36. Seeing**

They were walking together when they saw the colours of yellow and pink clash.

**37. Anger**

It angered him greatly that Naruto would ignore Hinata's confession and then choose someone who didn't even love him.

**38. Comfort**

The two of them fell asleep on his sofa in each other's arms after he managed to comfort her.

**39. Discovering**

He decided to look up on the emotion he felt when he was around her and he discovered something great.

**40. Feelings**

He cornered her into admitting that she liked him, she nodded slowly and his fake smile was replaced with a real one.

**41. Sealed**

He didn't know how, it just happened and when she fainted in his arms, he knew that he sealed a deal by planting his lips on hers.

**42. Again**

He did it again in front of everyone because her lips had hypnotized him.

**43. Brothers**

Her teammates were also her brothers and they made him sign a contract in blood.

**44. Together**

The emotion he felt was excitement, today he was sharing a mission with her and they were going alone together.

**45. Dare**

A boy was dared to hug Hinata and she stopped him in time before he painted a tiger.

**46. Children**

He looked at the child in her arms and decided he wanted one with her…no, a few; she fainted when he asked her to have his children.

**47. Couple**

He asked what ugly and Naruto were, she said a couple and he decided that they were one too. He went around telling people he was a couple with Hinata and he was attacked by her cousin.

**48. Stolen**

He couldn't help but steal a few kisses every time she pouted.

**49. Ring**

He asked his sensei why the woman cried when the man gave her a ring-he decided that Hinata wanted a ring too.

**50. Mine**

She said yes and he turned to the Uchiha with her in his arms mouthing mine. She was going to be his wife and an honest grin made its way into his face.

* * *

I'm sorry for the slight bashing and OCness but I'm sure most people become mean very mean when their envy.

Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

Please Review!

If not an Uchiha will attack you in your sleep. :D


End file.
